Staring
by leather cuffs
Summary: Kaiba can't stop staring. He can't help it, and it's not his fault either. ...Right. Slight SJ


Something, he knew, was completely not right. Jou, just never did these things. He was sure of it. Granted, sometimes, he didn't really pay attention to the boy, but he still felt as if he knew some things about him. And he felt as though he knew enough to know that he wouldn't do this.

Now, as Kaiba stared at the poster, he began to get more and more disturbed. Not entirely about what was in fact, on the poster, but more to his reaction to it. He was slowly getting more and more uncomfortable as he stood, and stared. There was something completely gravitating about the poster that even the great, Kaiba Seto couldn't pull away from it.

Another thing, he was wondering as he stared, was who the hell had allowed for the production of this said poster, without Seto knowing about it? Because surely, somewhere along the line, he would had to have seen the proposal, or, or something at the very least. Everyone showed him everything. Or at least, they used to. And for that very matter, why hadn't he heard the geek patrol talking about it? One would think they would be in a complete and total buzz about this. The mutt, doing something useful for once, and not only was it useful, it was very captivating.

Now, on this poster, that had Kaiba Seto so unbelievably and utterly floored and outright staring, there was a single, blonde headed boy. Of course, almost everyone knew who he was. He was after all, he was the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, and for that matter, fourth place in Battle City. Only insolent people who didn't pay attention to pop culture wouldn't know who he was. And maybe, just maybe, that was partly the exact point of the poster.

Not only was he popular, but, he was a recognized and certified hottie; as the female population had so loving named him. Kaiba could now clearly see as to why they had named him this.

As Kaiba still gaped, he tried to reassure himself that this was just a fluke, and it was purely the pose and lighting that made him feel uncomfortable about the poster. It might have had something to do with the fact that the card that dangled so dangerously out of Jou's mouth, happened to be a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

This was another thing that completely puzzled Kaiba. Where the hell had he gotten his card?

He glanced down at Jou's attire once again, and nearly started drooling, but realized this and stopped himself. The sleek black leather completely and snuggly fit to Jou's body, and smooth wings gently jutted from Jou's back. The only thing off about his appearance and that of Red-Eyes was the blonde hair, honey eyes, and his skin almost white in contrast to the black leather and red backdrop lights. But that did nothing to keep him from looking like a predatory Red-Eyes, and the way he held the card in his mouth suggested more than him being just friends with the other dragon.

Kaiba almost decided that that was why he felt as odd as he did. After all, Jou was as bound to his Red-Eyes as Kaiba was to his Blue-Eyes, and this poster almost, at least to his overly earnest mind, made it look as if the Red-Eyes that was Jou was claiming to own the Blue-Eyes, that was so surely Kaiba. Because who else would be a Blue-Eyes, besides the owner of the three of them?

Almost as if to prove the sexual intentions of the poster, as Kaiba managed to rip his eyes from it for a moment, he saw there was one of Mai, with a Harpy's Pet Dragon down the front of her elegant Harpy Lady costume. This, of course, sent nasty images he never wished to see into his mind, and he quickly tore his eyes away, and once again they landed on Jou.

He sorely wished that the gravity of the poster would stop pulling him in. It surely wasn't healthy with the amount of staring he was doing. He was almost certain it was even without blinking.

He eventually managed to pull himself away and walk out of sight of the poster as if nothing had happened. Although, there happened to be a nicebulge in the front of his pants he was hastily trying to hide, although failingmiserably.

Jou grinned as he dashed out of his hiding place he had been in while watching Kaiba. In all honesty, he might not have needed a hiding place, with the way he was staring at his poster; he wouldn't have noticed the world ending, much less Jou standing right behind him. Jou sprinted away from the poster in the direction Kaiba had gone. He had someone to confront about staring.

**A/N. **Drabbles are all I can write lately .

The button wants you to push it. Because it loves you. And you do not want to deny its love, now do you?


End file.
